memory_alphafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Лицензирование/Документация
Использование Этот шаблон используется в страницах описаний файлов для указания лицензии, использованной при опубликовании конкретного файла. Переменные #'тип': Может принимать значения изображение, звук или видео: #*''изображение'' - тип, используемый для изображений. #*''звук'' - тип, используемый для звуковых файлов. #*''видео'' - тип, используемый для видео. #'лицензия': Может принимать значения ccl, ccl-sa, pd, fairuse, copyright, другая or неуказано: #*''ccl'' - the file is licensed under the CC-BY-NC 2.5 license. This can be done by the copyright owner himself, by uploading the file to Memory Alpha directly. This license can also be used if the file has previously been licensed as CC-BY-NC elsewhere. #*''ccl-sa'' - the file is licensed under the CC-BY-SA 2.5 license. This can be done by the copyright owner himself, by uploading the file to Memory Alpha directly. This license can also be used if the file has previously been licensed as CC-BY-SA elsewhere. #*''pd'' - the file is in the . #*''fairuse'' - the file is copyrighted, but the uploader as well as contributors subsequently using the file claim that they use the file in a way that constitutes according to US law. The copyright owner should be identified using the variable "owner". #*''copyright'' - the file is copyrighted, and uploaded here by the copyright owner, or the copyright owner has given explicit permission for the file to be used on Memory Alpha. #*''other'' - this is only to be used in the rare case where none of the "standard" licenses apply. In this case, add complete and proper licensing information to the variable "rationale". #*''nonegiven'' - this is not a license itself, but a lack of one. Files that are uploaded without adding a proper license will be checked by other contributors. If none of the other licenses clearly apply, the file may be tagged using this "license". Unless it can reasonably assumed that the original uploader is the copyright owner, in which case the upload might be construed as licensing it as CC-BY-NC, the file is likely a candidate for deletion. #'владелец': Это переменная в виде свободного текста. Используйте её для указания оригинального владельца авторских прав. #'источник': Ещё одна переменная в виде свободного текста, используемая для указания оригинального источника, где файл был ранее опубликован. Это особенно важно при использовании лицензий "ccl" или "fairuse". #'обоснование': Эта переменная может быть использована для указания причин выбора определенного типа лицензии. Она же используется для указания информации о лицензии в случае указания в поле «лицензия» значения «другая». Пример Для изображения, созданного пользователем Мемори Альфа и лицензированного по CC-BY-NC, корректный вызов шаблона выглядит примерно так: Результат вызова: Изображение, расположенное выше, опубликовано здесь на следующих условиях: ;Лицензия:Creative Commons - данное изображение было опубликовано здесь согласно условиям лицензии Creative Commons-Attribution-NonCommercial (CC-BY-NC) 2.5. Пользователь имеет право копировать, распространять или изменять данный объект до тех пор, пока указывается оригинальный источник, и он не используется в коммерческих целях. ;Владелец/Создатель:User:Frostvalor ;Источник:Загружено напрямую, нет других источников. ;Обоснование:Создано мной без использования материалов, защищенных авторским правом. Ярлыки шаблонов Некоторые полезные ярлыки шаблонов были созданы для автоматического заполнения некоторых или всех необходимых переменных: